1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face recognition method, particularly reconstructing a 3D morphable face model from a single face image, and recognizing a series of face video frames from a video receiving apparatus by fusing similarity probability of each video frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Face recognition is one of the most important research areas in computer vision and biometric recognition. For 2D face recognition, the main challenge is the variations of face images for the same individual under different capturing conditions such as angles, light source, etc. To overcome the problem, most developed algorithms rely on a large number of training examples under different conditions for each individual. However, it is difficult to collect 2D face images under a precise condition with the variation in real-world applications.
Recently, 3D face modeling from images is very popular for many applications, such as facial animation and face recognition. Model-based statistical techniques have been widely used for robust face modeling. Most of the previous 3D face reconstruction techniques require more than one 2D face image to achieve satisfactory 3D face modeling. Although another approach for 3D face reconstruction requires only a single image, the problem is restricted by requiring a statistical head model known as a priori. Besides, most of the previous face recognition method cannot differentiate imposters who have not been present before. For the increasingly popular face recognition system, simplifying sampling complexity and training difficulties, and increasing recognition accuracy are problems need to be solved.